How to Play
Evolutions is a TCG that involved purchasing cards with energy in order to strengthen your characters, allowing them to defeat your opponent's. You assemble a deck of characters from a particular team and or with a shared potential type, allowing all of your characters access to the same traits and gear cards. Then, you fight your opponent's characters. Setting Up The Game The first thing you need is exactly 15 trait or gear cards that are placed in the lineup at the beginning of the game. You also need a 40 card deck comprised of actions, gear, familiars, enchantments and trait cards and at least 5 characters. Place the 15 cards face up in your lineup. Choose a starting character and place them onto your field. You probably want to choose a character who can summon other characters to battle. Then, shuffle your 40 card deck. Place it in the deck zone and draw 5 cards. Decide who goes first and then begin taking turns. Playing The Game The game of Evolutions plays out in a series of turns which include fights between both players. A turn consists of the following steps: 1) Turn Start - Draw until you have 5 cards in hand. 2) Energy Phase - Gain 1 energy. 3) Main Phase - Here you can play any cards you wish to play from your hand and purchase any cards you wish to purchase from the sideline. Remember: You can play as many of any type of card as you want unless a rule states otherwise. Note: You still have to pay the cost of cards that you play from your hand. 4) Attacking Phase - Once you're ready and have done everything you wish to, you can declare your attacks. (See attacking) 5) End Phase - Your turn ends. Buying A significantly important part of the game is spending energy to purchase traits and gear cards that strengthen your characters. Simply, declare a character purchasing a card, reduce your energy by its cost (minimum 0) and attach it to the character who purchased it. The character purchasing the card CANNOT do so if it does not meet the prerequisite written on the card. Note: You only need to meet one of the required potential types listed as a prerequisite. Any other conditions written on the prerequisites must also be met. Obviously, you can't spend energy you don't have. You can't have less than 0 energy and you can't purchase cards you can't afford. A character, or any number of characters, can purchase any number of cards during your turn at any time during your main phase as long as you have the energy to spend. Attacking Attacking is simple. Choose a character, turn it sideways (or 'dedicate' it) to indicate the attack, choose a target and declare whether it is a melee (M) or ranged ® attack. If an attacking characters A exceeds the defending characters D value, the target is hit. Then, it loses hits equal to the Da value (complete with any other damage and modifiers) of the attack. If the character's hits are reduced to 0, it is defeated. You may want to represent damage by placing die showing the amount of damage taken upon them. When you defeat a character, gain 1 victory point. If a player controls no characters, their opponent may declare one attack per turn against that player. If they do, the player gains 1 victory point. Winning The Game When you have 5 victory points, you immediately win the game. Your deck may include a victory card. If the condition upon it is met while it is on the field, you win the game. If a player's deck runs out of cards, the game continues as normal until it ends. Game Terms Characters Gaining Energy If a card effect refers to a character gaining energy, this means that that character gains that amount of energy which can only be spent by and on that character. Indicate this in a manner which won't get confused with however you are keeping track of how much damage that character has taken.